Aftermath
by RackOnInNC
Summary: The War in heaven is over.  Almost everything is right with the world except for a few leftover Eve creations.  Dean, Sam, and Bobby are cleaning up the mess.  Sheer fluff, no slash, happy ending.


**After the angstyness of "The Man Who Would Be King" had write a little fluff.**  
><strong> I'm sure this will be Kripked by Friday, but I had to do it!<strong>

**Apparently more than 100 people have read this so far and not a single review? Please R&R bad or good.**

* * *

><p>Dean stared at the horizon from his vantage point in the door of the old barn…the same barn where Castiel<br>had made his first appearance. Silhouetted against the setting sun was a lone figure astride a motorcycle.  
>With fluid movements they cranked the machine…a Harley by the sound of it…and rode off into the sunset<br>like some old Cowboy movie gone Terminator. _Why is that guy watching me?_

Dean shook his head and turned to survey the carnage from this last hunt. Three of Eve's more successful  
>creations lay dead at his feet. The mass smiting by Castiel in Grant's Pass had eradicated most of them, but<br>a few had managed to escape and now he, Sam, and Bobby were cleaning up the mess. They weren't hard  
>to kill since most of them were sick or dying…just hard to find in the myriad of places they had found to hide.<br>When they discovered that they split up and began scouring the countryside to make sure none of them  
>survived.<p>

Castiel had not made an appearance in over a year, but Dean had learned from several demons he encountered  
>along the way that the civil war in Heaven was over and both Raphael and Crowley were dead. Dean really<br>didn't care. He was just glad he didn't have to deal with any more lies and deceit from the colossal dick Angel.  
>As long as his little corner of the world was safe he was good. Somehow the end of the war in heaven had<br>also brought some sort of truce to the battle of good versus evil on earth. The Demons and other monsters  
>were there, but they were behaving themselves, and all that seemed left were these few remnants from<br>Eve's brief escape from Purgatory. _Screw Castiel if he can't be bothered to come tell us what happened._

Dean pulled out his phone to call Sam.

"Hey dude, I got three over here. What about you?"

"I got four and I just talked to Bobby. He found 2 more. I think we just about have them all judging by  
>the population of Grant's Pass before Eve arrived and the ones we know are already dead."<p>

"Good. Now if I can just get this motorcycle dude that's following me around off my ass."

"You've seen him too?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you had seen him?"

"I just saw him once, so I didn't think anything of it until you said something."

"I can't tell if he's a human or demon or something else. He's never close enough for me to tell."

"You've seen him more than once?"

"Last three hunts. He's always sitting somewhere just watching, then rides away before I can catch him."

"Let's meet back at Bobby's, maybe we can plot when we've seen him and figure something out."

"See you there."

Dean stowed his guns in the trunk of the Impala and got in. He looked over to the passenger seat and sighed.  
>It wasn't much fun doing all this hunting alone, and he almost wished Castiel would pop in unannounced. Almost.<br>After everything was said and done he just couldn't quite care what happened to him. The only thing that made  
>him almost want to care was that he knew he was a real dick to Castiel the last time they saw each other. <em>Raking<br>him over the coals for making a deal with a Demon…not like Sammy, Bobby, and me never made one. _Nothing he could  
>do about it now. It was over and as far as they could tell Castiel was gone along with every other Angel. No one<br>came when they tried summoning; no one came when they prayed.

Dean cranked the car and turned for home. Several times along the way he could have sworn he glimpsed the  
>motorcycle dudein the rear view, but when he looked back no one was there. Sam arrived at Bobby's just as he<br>did and they went inside to compare notes.

"I know Motorcycle Dude is following me, Sam."

"That's what you are calling him? Motorcycle Dude?"

"Well I can't think of anything else. Where did you see him?"

Sam pointed to the map that they had spread on the table and Dean could see that Sam had been near Dean's  
>location when he saw him.<p>

"Must be the same guy. You weren't more than four or five miles away from me when I saw him the last time."

"What do you think? Demon?"

"Not sure. All the times I've seen him were near dark. Could be a vamp."

Bobby came in the door just at that moment. "You can scratch the vamp theory. I'm pretty sure I just saw him a  
>few miles back and its broad daylight."<p>

Dean rubbed his face in frustration. _Who is this guy?_ "I don't get it. If it's a demon or something why is he just  
>following? And if it's a demon he wouldn't need the bike."<p>

Sam wrinkled his forehead in thought. "What if it's not a monster, just some guy? Or it could be a girl…none of us  
>has ever been close enough to tell."<p>

Dean threw up his hands and shrugged. "Well I guess we've got our next hunt guys. We need to figure out what  
>is going on before he, she, or it ganks us all one day."<p>

They spent the next few hours coming up with a plan. If it worked Motorcycle Dude would be trapped. They enlisted  
>the help of a few other local hunters just to be sure he didn't slip though the cracks. All was in place for the next day<br>and they turned in.

Dean dreamed of everything that night. Demons, Hell, Raphael, Crowley…even Balthazar and Gabriel made an  
>appearance. The only one that wasn't in it was Castiel. The dream made no sense. Just a mish mash of images<br>he didn't understand or want to understand all having to do with what Castiel did. He woke up in a cold sweat.  
><em>Jeez, how can they all be in one dream? <em>He swung his legs over the side of the bed and decided to go get something  
>to eat down in the kitchen.<p>

As he sleepily made his way down the stairs he stopped halfway down when he saw a figure leaning against the  
>counter in front of the sink, silhouetted by the light of the coming dawn. <em>Too short to be Sam…too skinny to be Bobby<em>.  
>His mind flashed back to the night Castiel made his appearance in the exact same place. He continued down the<br>stairs, but the figure didn't move. _Am I still dreaming?_

"Hello Dean."

The voice was familiar, yet not at the same time. As Dean crept closer he could see the figure was wearing jeans,  
>biker boots, and a leather jacket. The clothes weren't familiar, but the wearer was.<p>

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean it's me."

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"You were…successful? In heaven?"

"You already know that Dean. Ask the question you really want to ask."

Dean felt his cheeks flush and wondered if Cas was reading his mind again.

"How?"

"Not with Crowley's help in the end. I never intended to make good on my deal with him. It was all a ruse to trick Raphael."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want you to get caught in the fall out."

"But you could have-"

"No, Dean I couldn't. Had I told you Raphael could have used you against me. I was trying to protect you."

"But if you really need me…needed us…you could have asked."

"I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. I had to protect my…family." Castiel's voice trailed off as he finished the sentence.

"So you are the new head honcho in Heaven now?"

"No."

"But you won the war…"

"I was successful, yes, but there was a price to pay."

Dean thought back to the dream, the images filled his mind again and they made more sense.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, he's in charge now."

"I thought he was dead?"

"He was. I brought him back with my last angelic act."

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

Castiel smiled slightly…the first change in his facial expression since the conversation started.

"Can you think of a better person to be in charge of a heaven that is filled with Freedom and  
>Free Will?"<p>

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you are right. If anyone can teach angels about Free Will I guess  
>it would be him."<p>

"Well I'll be going now. You have all your answers. I just wanted you to know."

Dean watched as Castiel pushed himself away from the counter and started to walk out the front  
>door. <em>Last angelic act?<em>

"Wait, Cas. You said last angelic act. You are human now?"

Castiel turned slowly on his heel and faced Dean. "Yes, that was the price I had to pay. My grace  
>was destroyed when I took out Raphael and brought Gabriel back."<p>

"Gabriel can't restore it? God can't?"

"Gabriel has tried…it is gone…scattered in a million hidden places in the universe. Raphael's last  
>revenge. I have not asked my Father. He has restored me many times…if he was going to this time<br>he would have already."

"I'm sorry Cas."

"I'm not. I'm tired...the war…I was fighting so long. It is a…relief to be nothing more than human."  
>Castiel sighed and smiled at Dean, but the expression on his face was sad at the same time.<p>

"No, not just that Cas. I'm sorry for everything…for not trusting you. For not ever appreciating everything  
>you did for us."<p>

"You're welcome Dean." Castiel turned again to leave and Dean rushed to block the door, positioning  
>himself inches from Castiel.<p>

"Dean…personal space?"

"Personal space my ass." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel in a hug and waited until he felt hands  
>hesitantly return the hug. He stepped away and watched as Castiel continued out the door.<p>

"Wait Cas…you are still leaving?"

"You don't need me anymore. I'm just another human being now."

"But where will you go?"

"I have…made a home for myself nearby. You will see me from time to time...if you want to."

"Of course I want to…all that stuff I said. I was just frustrated because you wouldn't let me help."

"I know Dean. It is not of import."

"But you'll be alone. You can stay here with us."

"I am not…alone. I have met someone. We are...um…serious I believe you would say."

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realized the implications. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes you could say that, she's the one that convinced me I needed to contact you."

"So all this time you've been nearby?"

"Yes."

"And you are _Motorcycle Dude_?"

Castiel chuckled and smiled. "So that's what you decided to call me? I wondered what you would come  
>up with."<p>

"Where in the hell did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my…um fiancée."

"WHAT?" Dean's mouth fell open and he stared at Cas like he had grown and extra head.

"We are getting married soon."

"Wait? All this time and you didn't think to let me know?"

"I really didn't think you'd care after we left things the way we did. She convinced me that I should at  
>least find out. It was important to her…especially now."<p>

"I'm glad she did. When do I get to meet her?

Castiel's eyes sparkled and he gestured to the door.

"Now?"

Dean started to walk out the door and Castiel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dude…you might want to put some pants on."

Dean looked down and realized he was still wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Um…hang on. I'll be right back. You called me _dude_, Cas."

"Yeah I did. I guess that's how you rubbed off on me. I'll be outside."

Dean bounded up the stairs and quickly threw on some clothes, his mind racing with all the things that  
>had transpired in the last few minutes. As he made his way back down the stairs he could see Sam and<br>Bobby talking with Cas and shaking his hand. _I guess they've got the scoop now too. _

Castiel looked up as he hit the bottom step and grabbed his helmet from the table by the door.

"Shall we go?"

"I'm not riding that thing with you. We can take the Impala."

"Why not?"

"It's a motorcycle Cas…I don't do motorcycles."

"Come on give it a chance."

"I don't have a helmet."

"Not a problem. You can wear Risa's."

"Risa? You are marrying Risa?"

"Um, yes. You know her? She doesn't know you."

"Sort of. We met when Zachariah sent me to 2014."

"Ah, that would explain it. Interesting."

Castiel turned and bounded down the front steps. He jumped on the bike, cranked it and revved it  
>loudly. Dean was taken aback at such un-Cas like behavior and started laughing. The jeans…the leather<br>jacket…Cas looked so comfortable in his own skin. Relaxed and happy. He removed the extra helmet from  
>the bungee on the back of the bike and got on behind Castiel.<p>

"I feel like such a girl. This is humiliating."

"What?"

Dean was surprised to hear Castiel clearly in the headset of the helmet.

"You have a comm unit?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't we? It is our primary means of transport at the moment."

"Jeez Cas. It just a little bit scary that you are so…um…normal."

"I managed to remove the stick from my ass…is that what you really mean?"

"Dick."

"Bitch."

"Cas…don't go there."

"My apologies. Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad. Hang on."

Dean reluctantly wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and cringed as he saw Sam and Bobby laughing  
>on the steps. <em>I'll never live this down.<em>

Castiel revved the bike one last time and waved at Bobby and Sam as he threaded his way through the maze  
>of cars and out onto the highway. He gunned it and they were flying along the highway at nearly 100 mph<br>before Dean had time to register the fact that he had locked Castiel in a death grip.

"Dean, you can loosen your grip before you crush me."

"Don't go so fast."

"Scared?"

"NO! Well maybe a little…it's _you _Cas."

"Things have changed a lot Dean."

"Apparently. What else haven't you told me?"

"You'll see."

Dean couldn't see Cas' eyes, but he could hear the sparkle in them and the smile on his face. _What the hell is  
>going on? <em>Minutes later Cas pulled in the driveway of a neat little house Dean remembered seeing before on  
>his way into town.<p>

"Wow Cas…you got a white picket fence and everything."

"Two cats in the yard too."

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes as he realized Cas had made a cultural reference.

"Really Cas? Crosby, Stills, and Nash?"

"Yes…you ready?"

"For what?"

"For what you are about to see."

"Um I guess." Dean dismounted the bike and stood staring at the house with its neat shutters and flowers  
>everywhere. It was perfect. It was Castiel.<p>

"Close your eyes before you take off your helmet."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Whatever. This day can't get any weirder."

"I think it can. Keep them closed…don't peek."

Castiel removed his helmet and went into the house. As he came back out Dean was tempted to peek, but he  
>didn't. This was obviously important to Castiel.<p>

"You can look now."

Dean opened his eyes and wondered if his jaw could get any closer to the ground than it was at this moment.  
>Standing before him was Castiel with his arm around a very pregnant Risa. Castiel was beaming from ear to ear.<p>

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I take it you aren't a virgin anymore?"

Castiel laughed and touched Risa's belly protectively.

"No, Dean obviously I'm not."

"A baby?"

"Yes, Dean a baby."

"When?"

"A few weeks."

"A baby. Seriously Cas? You? With a baby?"

"Yes Dean…come here you can feel it kick."

Dean walked toward them slowly and reached out a tentative hand to Risa's belly. She took his hand and moved  
>it slightly. He waited and felt a flutter under his hand.<p>

Dean looked up at Risa.

"Um, nice to meet you."

She reached out and gathered him into a hug. "Nice to finally meet you as well. I've been wanting Cas to let you  
>know what was going on for a long time."<p>

"I'm glad he did. Wow…a baby. Do you know what it is?"

"It's a girl. Her name will be Cassandra Dean Novak."

"Really? You are using Jimmy's name?"

Castiel looked at the ground and shifted…looking uncomfortable for the first time. "Seemed fitting that his family  
>name should go on after all he did for us."<p>

"Amelia and Claire…do they know?"

"Yes, I reluctantly went to them a few months ago. They were not happy about it at first, but Amelia has remarried  
>and Claire was excited to have a baby sister once she got used to the idea. We have made the best of the situation."<p>

"Wow. Talk about all the loose ends being tied up."

"I tried, Dean. There are a few things I will not be able to put right, but I did the best I could."

"You did good Cas…you really did. I just wish you had come to me sooner."

"I don't think you were ready."

"You are probably right."

"Now…if I can find that special someone then we need to get to work on you. Risa has a friend she wants to introduce  
>you to."<p>

"You are fixing me up? Cas? _YOU_?"

"Technically Risa is, but yes."

"Let me guess…her name is Jane?"

"How did you know?"

"Zachariah."

Castiel put a finger to his mouth and winked at Dean. "Interesting."

Dean eyes went wide as he realized that even though he never told Castiel about Stoner Cas that he _knew._

"Just as long as nothing else from 2014 comes to pass Cas."

"No worries Dean. That will never happen…it never was going to in the first place."

"I guess this is about as close to a happy ending as we could get. Thanks Cas…for everything."


End file.
